1. Field of the Art
The present specification generally relates to the field of image recognition and application of image recognition in various scenarios. More specifically, the present specification relates to a crowdsourced question and answer platform enhanced with image recognition technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image based searches for information is one of the few areas on the internet which is still relatively unexplored. Considering the number of consumer internet products that are focused around images, the ability to discover information from an input image is an area of opportunity. A lot of effort has gone into creating technologies that can match images to determine whether two images are identical (or at least substantially similar).
Additionally, current advertising structures present in various platforms force advertisers to predict what kind of content the user wants to see and design advertising content based on that prediction. The current advertising structures make it extremely difficult for advertisers to accurately determine contextual content relevant to what is being displayed to or searched for by a user, and in particular, to an image query submitted by the user. Further, current advertising platforms do not allow the advertiser to access and analyze user generated content in real time to present relevant advertisements.